


[Podfic] Alpha Complex by Hatteress

by sallysparrow017



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Feelings, M/M, PWP, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rimming, Top!Stiles, bottom!Derek, shifting during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Alpha Complex by Hatteress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Alpha Complex by Hatteress

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alpha Complex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/754219) by [Hatteress (goddammitstacey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress). 



Title: [ Alpha Complex](http://archiveofourown.org/works/754219)  
Author: [ Hatteress](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatteress/pseuds/Hatteress)  
Reader: SallySparrow017  
Fandom: Teen Wolf  
Pairing: Derek/Stiles  
Rating: Explicit  
Summary: "Hold still," Stiles says, hand clamping down on the back of Derek's neck to keep him from turning and it's laughable, really – the thought that that would be enough to hold him. Except it is. Because Stiles' fingers are gripping the nape of Derek's neck, pressure sure and hard and Derek- Derek can't fucking breathe.  
Length: 00:25:07 (w/ music), 00:20:54 (w/o music)  
With music (right click & save as): [ here](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Alpha%20Complex%20by%20Hatteress.mp3)  
Mediafire (no music): [ here ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/461faf40zyzkr09/Alpha_Complex_by_Hatteress_\(no_music\).mp3)  


EDIT: All links fixed! Thank you so much to the lovely [ Paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/?page_id=206) for hosting me!!  


This is such a great fic and was so much fun to record!


End file.
